


Paradise by the Broom Closet Light

by jyanx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyanx/pseuds/jyanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a closet, the oldest set up in the world, what is happening to poor Sakura a Sakura x Suigetsu moment, for Elli Cole’s challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise by the Broom Closet Light

Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto nor make any profit from this story whatsoever, as we all know.

"He wouldn't try anything perverted, right?" She thought to herself. It was just her imagination putting in a great deal of unnecessary overtime. She looked up from the wall only too see the man she had been religiously avoiding acknowledging who was smirking at her from across the room. Arms folded against his chest, impossibly big sword resting beside him, he looked almost comfortable leaned back against the wall.

It had been hard to avoid him in the cramped space that constituted the broom closest they had been trapped together in, but Sakura had been giving it her best. Part of her was still trying to convince the rest of her that if she just ignored him he would go away.

Well looking back and seeing him still standing there, that selfsame smug grin still stuck on his face, had shot that idea all to hell. Ok, it hadn't really been much of an idea to being with, but it was all her addled mind had been able to formulate at the time.

She sighed and looked back over to her new best friend, the wall. After all, the wall wasn't her enemy, the wall didn't give her that insufferable grin, and the wall certainly didn't make her weak kneed with desire.

"Woah," she thought, "back that train up." What was she thinking? She craned her eyes back to the man while still trying to maintain the façade that she was only looking at the wall. He did not make her weak kneed with desire. Of all people, Suigetsu, one of her childhood crush's rouge teammates, did not make her heart pound, and her toes curl.

She did have to admit, he wasn't unattractive by any means. His hair was blue, but heck, considering her own bubblegum locks, who was she to judge. His eyes were an odd yellow shade, and currently fixed in an amused expression. His sharp shark like teeth gave her a moment's pause, and the smirking expression on his lips did nothing to relieve her trepidation. He was taller than her, and he was built along solid lines, cut, but nothing overdone or overdeveloped. He was, in a word, fascinating.

"No, bad," she thought to herself, "he is you enemy." They were only together, and not trying to rip each other apart because any commotion would alert the Akatsuki lurking outside to their position, and while neither one of them were top on the list of people the Akatsuki wanted to kill or capture, they weren't exactly on friendly terms either. If they wanted to stay alive they had to stay quiet, and sit tight until the nice Akatsuki freaks decided to run along, and play somewhere else.

She banged her head into the wall with a muffled thump, as if that simple action would drive out the bad thoughts, and replace them with safer ones; puppies, kitties, rainbows, and/or flowers, not thoughts of pressing the boy on the other side into the wall, and seeing if he tasted like water. "Bad Sakura," she admonished herself.

She started at the chuckle that came from Suigetsu. It was the first noise he had made since they had been trapped in the closet an eternity ago, or it seemed that way to her, probably it had been no more than five or ten minutes.

"You're going to give yourself brain damage if you keep doing that." He said in a low voice that barely carried across the small space.

She looked up from the wall at his words, and glared at him. His smirk widened into a full blown smile at her gesture, and he straightened up, and started towards her. She tried to back up, but the space was too small, so she had to satisfy herself with pushing herself further into the wall. If she knew those Akatsuki freaks were gone she would have been out of the closet in a heartbeat, but for she knew they were still out there, and there were none among them that would exactly come to her rescue.

She almost laughed at the thought of the sociopathic, Uchiha bastard patting her on the head, and telling her he'd keep the nasty, horny boy away from her, but the laugh died in her throat when she noticed Suigetsu had advanced to the point where they stood so close there was barely a whisper of space between them.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, bent down to her level, and rested his forehead against hers. She tensed, but he made no further movement. She had kept her eyes downcast the entire time, fighting against the feelings rising up in her, but little by little she could feel her resistance draining away. The heat of his skin, his smell, fresh and clean with a slight musky overtone all seemed contrived to drive her over the edge.

"You've been watching me the entire time, Sakura, don't bother denying it, you and I both know it's true." He said, and Sakura could feel the words exhaled against her skin.

She blamed Kakashi, and all of those stupid books. This situation felt like some kind of bad Icha Icha set up, but the parts of her that cared were slowly being consumed by the parts of her that didn't; the parts of her that were clambering for action.

Her morality, and self control crumbled in the wake of her desire, and she reached her arms forward to tangle in the hair at the back of his neck, and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Her last coherent thoughts, as he brought his arms around her, angling his head to deepen the kiss, were that there were worse things than being trapped in a closet, and part of her gave thanks for the Akatsuki, although she would never voice this thought aloud, and the opportunity their presence afforded her. He didn't taste exactly like water, she thought, but she'd have to try again just to make sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Why not post the first fanfiction I wrote many years ago? After all this time I'm still sort of proud of this little pest. 
> 
> This is for Elli Cole's challenge, and I'm sorry if anyone is horribly OOC. I read some Sakura x Suigetsu stories, and looked him up on Wikipedia, but that is the extent of the knowledge. This is my first story, so take it with a grain (or a shaker) full of salt.


End file.
